codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Suzaku Kururugi (Lucian of the Rebellion)
Suzaku Kururugi is an young Japanese man that became an Honorary Britannian and fought for them in his personal frame, the Lancelot. After discovering that Zero is, in fact, his adopted brother and about his story, he decides to join the Black Knights to protect his brother the best way he can. Biography 2000 A.T.B-2010 A.T.B Nothing relevant to the story happens during Suzaku's childhood, besides Lucian becoming his brother. It is the time that Suzaku spents with his father and his cousin, but nothing else. 2010 A.T.B: The Invasion of Japan Suzaku, Lucian and two of his father's servants were out of Tokyo when the first assault happened. Trying to leave Narita, they are caught by a group of soldiers and Ikutsuki, his private teacher, dies when he gives time to the boys to escape. Some time after, they are caught once more and their maiden, Yukari, dies protecting the two boys. Suzaku and Lucian arrive at Tokyo after days of walking and afetr seeing the death around every corner. After the death of her aunt, Shizuka Sumeragi, and Kaguya blaming Lucian for her death, Lucian promises Suzaku that he would destroy Britannia. His father decides to send both boys to the E.U, but he is assassinated before they could be sent there and Suzaku, in an attack of anger, kills the assassin with his own pistol. 2010 A.T.B-2017 A.T.B Suzaku is separeted from Lucian after an attack from Britannia and it is unkown how, but he ended up in the Britannian Army. He becomes an Honorary Britannian and a soldier, receiving training in the use of firearms and hand-to-hand combat. 2017 A.T.B: The Black Rebellion At the beggining, Suzaku finds Lucian when he is sent to retrieve a container holding "poison gas", but he is shot trying to prevent Lucian's death. Saved by his father's old watch, he is given the first 7th generation Knightmare, the Lancelot, fighting Zero and the resistance members in Shinkuju, but he lets Zero escpae while trying to save a woman from falling in the floor. Right after this, he is accused of killing Clovis, viceroy of Area 11, and he is sent to judgement. He is saved by Zero, Kallen and Ohgi from the execution, but he turns away Zero's proposal to join him, saying that something achieved with the wrong means is meaningless. Released from the sentence, he meets Princess Euphemia and Princess Nunnaly and tells them about his wishes of changing the world. Euphemia sends him to Ashford Academy, when he discovers that Lucian is well and safe and meets his brother's new family there. When Lucian tells the school that Suzaku is his friend, the young Britannian is hostilized by the students, but this all changes when Suzaku and him save the school from terrorists. During the hoteljacking by the dissident forces of the Japanese Liberation Front, Suzaku destroys the Raiko cannon and the base of the building, only to see the whole structure blowed away. Thinking that he was unable to save his own friends, he is relieved to know that they were saved by Zero and his new group, the Order of the Black Knights. In Narita, he is able to save the viceroy Marianne from being caught by Zero, fighting against Kallen in her Guren Mk-II. Their paths cross again when Zero blows the atkner where the remains of the JLF where suposed to be, but he fights Zero himself and defeats him and, once more, saves the viceroy. He confronts Kyoshiro Tohdoh during his escape from prison and he discovers that his former master understands his feelings. Suzaku becomes Euphemia's Personal Knight, but he finds out about Lucian's identity and past right after it, defecting to the Black Knights to protect his brother. Suzakus receives his Geass from C.C, "The Shield", and he fights alongside Zero against Sawasaki forces in Fukuoka base, defeating the Chinese Federation troops with him completely. He was in Ashford when Euphemia makes the declaration of the creation of SAZ and Zero tells the Black Knights about his plans of leaving Japan, commanding Suzaku to stay and protect his sisters. This all ends when Marianne orders the slaughter of the Japanese and Euphemia is shot by her. Fighting in the Black Rebellion, he faces Jeremiah Gotwald in his Siegfried, managing to destroy the enemys frame by blowing his own Lancelot. 2018 A.T.B It is revealed that Suzaku was sentenced to stay in Babel Tower as a slave, but he is released by the Black Knights assaut in the tower. Right after it, he becomes the Captain of the Zero Guard and it is revealed that he dreams that a dark force is going to appear and that he is the only one who can save "what matters". Appearance Suzaku is a tall young man with brown hair and green eyes. He usually wears a kind smile around people, but he can get serious when it is necessary. In the past, he used to wear an orange military uniform from the Britannian Army, but after his defection to the Black Knights he passed to use their uniform alongside a bandanna similar to the one used by Kallen and the original resistance members. Personality Suzaku is a kind person who always want to help those around him with their problems. Even with this kindness, he is a skilled Knightmare pilot and has a talent to lead people, even if he does not like to kill. He used to strongly believe that a change cannot be made by the wrong means, but this part of him starts to change after he discovers that his brother Lucian was used as a guinea pig by Britannia. Character Outline Suzaku is the son of Japan's last prime minister, Genbu Kururugi. His existence was kept a secret from the public until after the war. Suzaku met Lucian when he appeared at the Kururugi residence covered in wounds. Lucian and Suzaku started a great friendiship, ending with the two becoming brothers. They became separated when Britannia invaded Japan, but are reunited in the Shinjuku Ghetto. When Britannia began its invasion of Japan, Suzaku was mortified by the violence . When an assassin sent by Britannia entered the hideout where he and his family were hidden, he kills the assassin that murderd his father. The incident was covered up and Suzaku's life was spared, while the government was thrown into disarray and surrendered to Britannia. After the war, his will to change the world makes Suzaku to constantly place himself on the frontlines in the hope of creating this world. It also inspires his belief that the ends achieved by using the wrong means are meaningless. Abilities His physical prowess is top-notch. He possesses superior hand-eye coordination and has extensive military training in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat. Before Britannia's Invasion of Japan, Suzaku was trained by his instructor, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, in martial arts, and has spent most of his time training to become stronger. He is also skilled in the art of kendo despite the fact that he had quit Kendo. His physical prowess seems almost inhuman at times As the pilot of the Knightmare Frame Lancelot, Suzaku is an extremely skilled pilot, with a 94% efficiency rating from Lloyd based from his simulator scores. His lack of tactics and strategies baffles Lucian, since he fights with instinct instead of thinking or using his mind. The mecha's superior abilities also help, as few other Knightmare Frames can match its astonishing speed or overcome its considerable defenses even if they outnumbered the Lancelot by a tremendous degree. Even when Lucian managed to predict his movements, Suzaku's reflexes allowed him to narrowly escape what would have otherwise been certain death. Suzaku's Geass, "The Shield", allows him to create a barrier of "ultimate defense", making him impossible to harm for at least fifteen seconds. The only weakness is that the Geass needs to recharge for thirty seconds before it can be used again. One year after the Black Rebellion, his Geass became stronger, allowing him extend the barrier to anything that he touches, even a Knightmare. Differences from the Original The main fifference between the stories is the defection of the Holy Britannian Empire to the Black Knights. In the second arc of the story, "Rise of Kings", Suzaku starts to take the role that belonged to Kallen in ''"Lelouch of the Rebellion", ''becoming Captain of the Zero Guard.